User blog:Valentin girl/Sack Esparro and the Treasure Island
Hey guys, Val here. It was almost three months since we did not get any information or any news from the Inkagames, when Wednesday, 24.4.2019, we got Sack Esparro's game trailer! Now you might remember that there happened to be a game called Jack Sparrow Saw Game, on the Wiki, but the Inkagames decided to make a different title with a different plot. I don't blame them for making the game go on a different point – besides, I think it is going to be fun. Tho I don't know why they named the hero Sack Esparro… maybe it is Spanish for Jack Sparrow? because due of copyright so they would not endanger themselves or in a case, be punished. Maybeeee. So anyways, let us go through out the trailer. At the beginning of the game, we could see two pirates coming into a bar and sit down at a table. I don't know why, but I had the intuition that I have seen the chubby orange-bearded pirate before… just can't point my finger on it yet. So the two talked about a treasure map one of them got (caugh, stole) and wanted to split – one saying 50-50, while the other one wants 70-30. They then hit each other in the face and go unconscious. Thus, when hearing the loud punch, Sack woke up from the distance when he was getting back to normal from two beers he had, then placing the mugs at their table. And when he was on the way, he grabbed the map. Ah, pirates, always stealing from someone. When he had the map, another pirate (the captian I guess) comes to him and speaks to him for a bit and then asks him what paper he had in his hands. Now, if you did let the captian know you had the treasure map he would steal it from you, but as sneaky as he can be, he showed him the wanted paper. The captian then said, that he knows of this and being carefree saying, that they will never catch him. Well we shall see that in a few moments. Sack excused himself and went outside, meeting Janel thus telling Sack his little problem with his cat. Sack then goes to the British guards, the Captian with the two pirates coming at him, when Sack exposed the Captian to the guards thus capturing the three. Sack was given a reward for his noble deeds. He then asks one man, if he is selling his ship which was replied with no, and then another man asking, if he is selling his boat and replying with: if the price is good. So Sack gave the man two silver coins – which were very valuable in those years. The man gives him the boat, Sack buys a can of worms from a woman with his last silver coin – with telling that he does not need any change, but she can buy something for her children. Aww, that was so nice of him. Sack then goes fishing, gets a fish, thus getting the cat which he then takes it back to Janel and he giving Sack a snake puppet. Then the hero goes back to the boat and goes to the adventure of a lifetime. And at the credit scene we could see a bit what he will be facing; a giant mutated crab, a pirate ghost and a palm tree with a monkey on it. Even with this small informations, we can figure out that he is going to an exotic landmark, but do not know where exactly. But when I look at the map for the first time it somehow said to me: Bahamas or the Carrebian, so yesterday I was on the hunt to see where this particular place would be. I can say that I have still not found the right location but will continue to do so. So this was it guys. I still have hopes that Inkagames will make yet another trailer, maybe from the new Coraline game or even the Simpsons Saw Game or anything else. But whatever we will get, I know we will be happy just to play it. And please, comment below if you want to add anything you think is important or just for fun. I shall see you next time! Bye! Valentin girl (talk) 14:14, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Link of the gamer: AllGamesWorldHd ---- Hey guys, Val here! And finally we got ourselves Sack's adveture game. It is quite a deligtfull game where Sack is looking for the treasure. After the second scene, the first difference we could spot was, that there is no more food in the item box. But we can see it like: Sack was on a boat for days and he aten and drank everything he had with him that is edible. When he came onto the Island we could see that there were some animals that were quite big; and I have remembered of Mysterious Island game when they were on a Island. There were also five tribe people on the same Island. Which also means that it is going to be a bit easier locating which Island Sack went to. Plus, do you remember of a nother game where there were tribe people? Yes that is Bart Island Escape! So were these four characters (including Sack) on the same Island? A good question. In the game we also encounter with a pirate parrot, which you feed with colorful fruit. But who's parrot is it? We can go for Captian Morgan's parrot. Yet where is this Captian Morgan, and even if the captian is dead as well as some crew members, how long were they dead in the capacty of the lifespan of a single parrot? So anyways, Sack made through every riddle and trap and came to the location the treasure is burried. And as he got it out and unlock it, One-Eye-Drake with his two pirates came to him and wanted to have the treasure for themselves, but Sack had something that will stop those pirates. Captian Morgan's hat! Once he puts it on, three pirate ghosts came floathing down and push a totem thus trapping them underneath it. Sack thank the ghosts and soon he was on his little boat with the three bad pirates tied up. Still how did they escaped? Of course Drake said, that it is amazing how many cell doors a silver coin can open - meaning he had a coin with him or the pirate, that Sack gave two silver coins to, helped him. Tho I think it is more likely that Drake had a silver coin with him, because the cell doors and inside the fascility. Another two questions that the game has not explain to us are: Who put the treasure there, and who and what was Captian Morgan? Some hours later Ok guys I have explored everything and I have some clues. Captian Morgan was a real person. If you can remember the name is also popular on rums! Yet the real name behind this character on the bottle was Sir Henry Morgan. He was an admiral in the British Royal Navy while England was in war with Spain. And techically he was not a pirate, but he did things as a pirate would do. But basically he did not hide or find any lost treasure, so this story is just a story. Parrots live till 50 years. Ineed it is true. 16 and 17 century. By the calculations when this story starts I could say it was between 1650 and 1720, where English men still wore the wigs and when the pirates were still roaming around the world. If we would put the right year of when the crew members have died, it would be somewhere in the year 1680. ''The location is... ''It is a bit difficult to explain where this Island is, but I have reserched the internet and could see parts of what I was looking on two different locations. The masks that the tribe was wearing seem familiar to African or even Peruvian tribe masks - back in the days. The totems are also familiar in the Peruvian and down hill places, while the Island on it's own seems like Coiba (Isla de Coiba). I am still going to reserch some of it, so I can see where it is really located. But for now that is all, fans of Inkagames. See you next time! Valentin girl (talk) 20:21, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts